


给予我自由或者给予我死亡

by Mosan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: At least not in sexual intercourse., Blow Jobs, But Russia is a gentleman, Dominant Russia, Domination, Don't worry, Established Relationship, M/M, No one is going to be hurt, S&M, The author has not decided to make it a drama or let it ends as a simple smut yet., for now
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosan/pseuds/Mosan
Summary: 朦胧泪眼中他看着那双紫罗兰色的眼睛散发出认真的光芒，那张始终笑眯眯的娃娃脸此时却是一脸严肃。他知道，他已无处可逃。





	1. 占有

**Author's Note:**

> 前几章将全部是纯肉。

纤瘦白皙的青年垂着头，他的侧脸冷峻，刀削一般的下颌线，笔直高挺的鼻梁，如同一尊希腊雕像一般俊美。他的眼睛被一块黑色的布蒙着，但是光从那眉骨和眼窝的形状就可以想像出这是位标准的帅哥。他的嘴因为塞着刚制的球形口塞而不得不张大， 黑色皮革的带子绕过长长的脖颈末端扣在脑后。皮质的束缚带紧束着他的手腕，与其相连的铁链将他的双手分别吊在与头部平行的两侧，精钢做的扣环将他锁在他身后的有些锈迹的铁丝网上；这束缚的方法充分展示出青年线条优美的手臂肌肉曲线，恰到好处的肱二头肌三头肌显示出主人是个经常锻炼的人。

青年赤裸着上身，他的皮肤病态一般的白皙，反衬的胸口那两点樱色格外诱人；因为缺乏色素的原因，青年有着浅粉色乳头，许是因为什么刺激，她们早已充血立起，鲜艳欲滴的在微微颤抖着。尽管有着常年锻炼出来的肌肉，隐约可见的肋骨却暗示着他最近一段时间有些营养不良。把他吊在这里的人许是发了些善心，给他留了条黑色的长裤穿，才使得青年比起红灯区橱窗里的色情模特更像个犯人。

俄罗斯的初夏还是有些冷的，但阳光很明媚，这给了这个可怜的人一些温暖。今天的天气非常好，没有风，偶尔有几片云飘过，如果不是半裸着被像个展品一样吊在铁丝网上的话，青年也许会觉得怡然自得。

“嗒，嗒.....” 青年听见有脚步声由远而近，男人，”青年想着，“脚步声有点沉重，但非常的稳，是个一米八以上很结实的男人。” 青年下了结论。

脚步声停在了青年面前，“基尔伯特，你睡着了吗？”脚步声的主人问到。

听到那把恶心的故意做出蜂蜜一般甜软的声音，青年知道眼前站着的是谁了。伊万·布拉金斯基，他这数年来的最大的敌人，也曾经.....是他儿时唯一的玩伴。

“雷这累太无捞类，只有母楼柴不会睡着！（你这里太无聊了，只有母牛才不会睡着）”名为基尔伯特的青年讽刺道。可惜因为戴着口塞，他的话语含糊不清，银色的唾液因为而流出嘴角，在下巴上拉出长丝。

“那我就来做点有趣的事让你不会睡着吧！我带了很多好东西来呢。” 伊万并没有因为基尔伯特的出言不逊而生气，他依然笑眯眯的，他把手中的工具箱往地上一放，抱起双臂欣赏着银发青年的身姿。

“你真是个艺术品，这副身体当军人真是可惜了。” 伊万赞叹道，“现在这幅样子真是再合适你不过了，虽然你穿制服也很好看啦，但是只有这种屈辱的样子才能焕发出你所有的美。“ 他顿了顿，似乎回忆起了什么，“从以前我就想着扯烂你笔挺的制服，让你衣不蔽体的跪在我面前，给我口......啊啊......” 他眯起眼睛，脸上露出愉快的表情，他的下身也随之支起了帐篷。

基尔伯特虽然被眼罩遮蔽了视线，看不到男人的生理反应，但是他听得到那言语中的侮辱，异常骄傲的他怎么受得了如此这般污言秽语，他徒劳的摇晃着被束缚的手臂，嘴里发出“呜呜呜”的抗议声。

“哎呀哎呀，宝贝儿你这么热情我好意外啊！ ”

“顾恩（滚），呜呜......”基尔伯特咬牙切齿的说，他想把这个贱人摁死在地上，无奈被束缚着的双手无论怎么晃动都只拉扯出铁丝网沙沙的响声。

“别着急，我们有的是时间，我下了命令，这里只有我们，没有人可以踏进来一步，当然，也没有人能来救你。”

伊万微笑着，用手擦去基尔伯特漏出口边的唾液，他的手接着往下滑，在基尔的脖子处轻轻停留，轻轻的掐住了那线条优美的脖颈。

基尔咽了口口水，感觉那双大手加大了点力度。“他要掐死我吗？” 恐惧感涌了上来。基尔看不清对面人的表情，但他猜测那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里正充满了愤怒。出乎他意料的是，那双手放过了他的脖子接着往下游移，划过他雪白的胸脯。

“呜”基尔伯特呜咽出声，那个混蛋略微用力的捏了捏他早已挺立的乳头。

“你的乳头都这么硬了啊～”伊万故意用惊叹的语调赞美，“真是淫荡”。说着他弯下了腰，含上了基尔伯特的左乳，他大口的反复吮吸着，灵活的舌头不断的扫过那敏感的尖端，唇齿与胸部的交错间发出发出“啧～”的声音。基尔伯特右边的乳头也没被放过，伊万用他的大手不断地搓揉着整片右胸，指甲时不时的划过充血的尖端，让它更坚硬挺拔。

“嗯～”，难以置信的娇媚声音从基尔伯特嘴里发出，他忍不住扭动着身躯配合伊万的节奏。

伊万一边吮吸着基尔伯特的乳头，一边抬起头观察着银发青年的表情。当他看到银发青年露出舒服的表情时故意用牙齿咬住他娇嫩的乳头并且往外拉扯， 一直到基尔吃痛地皱起眉毛才“啪”的一声放开。

“哎呀哎呀，抱歉弄痛你了。” 他摆出一贯的那副虚伪的笑容，直起身子，双手还是不安分的在基尔伯特胸口揉搓着，“乖啊～” 他的手再使劲掐了一把基尔的胸后安慰性的抚上他的脸颊，“稍等我一下。”

伊万放开基尔伯特，在地上的工具箱中翻找着什么。

基尔伯特听见金属碰撞的声音，倒吸一口凉气，他不知道什么在等着自己。很快，冰凉的金属质感顶上了基尔的胸口，他忍不住打了个冷颤，是个细长的东西。伊万拿着它从基尔的脖子处一路划到基尔的肚子。

“猜一猜是什么？”

“呜坟蛋呜呜”

“啊啊，我忘了你带着口枷呢。那么我来就好心的告诉你吧，是钢制的餐刀，而且是从你家拿来的呢，质量非常好，用来把你大卸八块再拆吃入肚最合适了。”

餐刀在基尔伯特的肚脐眼处打着转，基尔的脑海里不争气的浮现出自己肚子被划开，肋骨一根一根的翘起，五脏六腑都看得清清楚楚的场景，而伊万正举着他的心脏准备送入口中。

“啊啊啊“ 他拼命的摇着头，抗拒着那悲惨的命运。

“安静一点，如果你不想流血的话。”

伊万反着握着餐刀，用刀柄在基尔胸肌的边缘描画着。“这里的肌肉不错呢，要怎么做呢？“ 高大的男子思考了起来，”煎个三分熟再配上点胡椒和盐就好了，我最爱小基尔本身的味道了。”

基尔伯特听见那个甜蜜的语调说着恐怖的话语，不由自主的开始大喘气，他的胸脯一起一伏的，因为恐惧，也因为兴奋。“妈的，真是变态。” 他在心底暗骂到。

餐刀划过了基尔的乳头，伊万拿着它逗弄着那点，冰凉的触感很是舒服，基尔不由自主地呻吟了起来，“嗯，呜～～”。这声音仿佛春药一般传入伊万的耳朵。他伸出舌头，舔上了基尔的脸颊，仿佛在提前尝试这份大餐的味道。“ 湿滑的触感使基尔呻吟的得更大声了。伊万又逗弄起另一边的乳头，这次他用了刀锋的一端。 他的右手拿着餐刀，左手捏起基尔右边的胸部，那可怜的红樱在食指与拇指之间瑟瑟发抖，他拿着餐刀在旁边作势切割。

“你这里真美啊，这颜色比罐头樱桃美多了，世间怕是没有人能比得过了吧”。因为搓揉的原因，基尔的乳尖早已从嫩粉色被揉拧成了深红色，他的白化症使得他拥有一般人更薄也更白皙的皮肤，所有的私处也都是粉色的。作为男人来讲，这一直是让他感到尴尬的地方。听见伊万貌似真心的赞美，基尔伯特的脸色绯红，半是尴尬，半是害羞。

“应该也很好吃吧！”刀锋的边缘滑过乳尖，在乳晕处反复来回。伊万很好地控制了力道， 那刀锋仅仅带来的酥麻感，和尖锐物品身上划过的恐惧感使得基尔伯特的体内躁动不已。似是有些厌烦餐桌礼仪，伊万挪开刀锋，啃咬着捏在手中的乳尖。每当他的口暂时的离开基尔的胸就发出响亮的“噗呲”一声。

“啊～呜～呜·～～～” 基尔伯特的脖子难以抑制的向后仰起，他的呻吟已带有哭腔。

为了安慰他，伊万的左手安慰性的抚摸起他那一头银色的短发，他的右手仍不停的拿着餐刀在基尔伯特赤裸的上身上游移。

基尔连续不断的呻吟声刺激了伊万，让他有点失去耐心，他把餐刀“砰地一声”摔在地上，仅用右手就掐住了基尔的脖子，他用左手弹了弹基尔的鼻子，似是在怪他呻吟的太大声了。

“你是我的！”，他一把扯下了基尔的眼罩，直视着他的眼睛，用沙哑的充满欲望的声音说。

突如其来的光线让基尔泪流不止，朦胧泪眼中他看着那双紫罗兰色的眼睛散发出认真的光芒。那张始终笑眯眯的娃娃脸此时却是一脸严肃，他们脸对脸的贴的很近，斯拉夫人的大鼻子与他的鼻尖摩擦着。始终掐在脖子上的大手使他只能勉强发出呜咽声，但他知道，他已无处可逃。


	2. 荡妇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续肉搏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粗口注意！

伊万看着眼前雾气蒙蒙的绯红色的双眸和仿佛已经忘记自己身处何方的表情，基尔伯特脸上的红晕和迷茫是这个傲慢的自大狂平时难得一见的。“啊，我的小白兔“，伊万一想到这一切都是因为自己，对方失焦的视线是因为自己，娇媚的呻吟也是因为自己，让那宛如希腊雕像的身体像个娘们一样扭动的原因还是因为自己，他简直控制不住想就这样直接上了他，把自己所有炽热的精子都灌到对方体内。

但是，”不行，还不够“，他想了想，甩了甩头，努力控制了下自己的情绪。为了掩盖自己片刻的失控，他以非常缓慢的速度弯下腰，捡起地上的餐刀，又慢慢立了起来。”宝贝，我们继续吧，慢慢来，让我看看，我能让你疯狂到什么程度？“

他的刀子沿着肚脐往下滑，勾起了基尔伯特的皮带，又让那皮带扣”啪“的一声绷回到基尔平坦的下腹部上。

”啧，碍事。“伊万利落的解下那根有点破旧的皮带，远远的扔在了一边。

”咣当“，基尔伯特听见皮带落地的声音，大口地喘了一声粗气，他知道他接下来的命运了，实际上他有点期待，因为前面的刑罚太折磨人了，虽然俄罗斯的所作所为并没有对他造成什么实际的伤害，但那种全然无法掌控自己的感觉对他而言已是最大的恐惧。尽管他历经沙场，童年就数次从死人堆里爬出来，但是难以启齿的是，即使在他力量最强大的时候，有时候他也仍然会在半夜醒过来，因为失控感而动弹不得，浑身无法克制的颤抖，只能一个人蜷缩在房间的一角睁大眼睛等待这场恐慌过去。而这一点，他从小带大，视若生命的幺弟也不知道。他一直以来小心翼翼的掩藏起来的秘密，拒绝任何人看到的这一面，脆弱的一面。

可惜的是......

“啊，你走神了！” 伊万不满的嘟囔着，将刀子沿着大腿根滑向了基尔伯特的命根上。

“呜～”基尔伯特下意识的膝盖往内扣，想夹紧双腿， 却被伊万一手掰开。

“啧啧，你看看这里.....”

基尔伯特低头看向自己的下身，这里早已挺立。

“小基尔真是变态呢，这样都能硬！♥️～”伊万快乐的吹去了俄罗斯民谣小调，将刀子在基尔的性器周围比划来比划去。  
“不.....不要！！呜～”基尔大惊失色，整个身体都僵硬了。

“呲啦～”刀子往下边偏去，划开了基尔伯特大腿根部内侧的布料。黑色的布料裂缝里透露出一丝白皙，那里常年都见不到太阳。伊万摸了摸那片白色，常年锻炼的肌肉的手感很好，不似女人那般柔软，却坚硬有弹性，“完美！”他赞叹道。

暂时保住命根子的基尔伯特松了口气，接着怒火中烧的想一脚踹在眼前人的脸上，脚踝的阻力却无奈的提醒着他：他的脚早就被这家伙固定住。他两边脚踝都绑着黑色的皮带，两脚的中间有一根钢管把他们连接起来。在这样的束缚下，他仅仅能勉强曲个膝，稍微动动大腿，却是无法行凶踢人的。

他只能一脸沮丧的看着伊万非常利落的又在自己裤子上划破了好几个口子，伊万的技术非常精准，一点都没伤及皮肤，连一道红印都没留下。小腿的布料也被扯了个窟窿，漏出紧实的小腿肌肉，闪着银光的刀从小腿慢慢往上滑，发出粗糙的摩擦布料的声音。伊万刻意把两边大腿处的布料都撕扯的破破烂烂。

“呲～”，随着刺耳的一声，髋关节处的衣料裂缝被撕扯的更大，伊万把手放了进去，轻轻抚弄着基尔勃起的性器。

“嗯，嗯嗯～” 基尔哼了出来，似是被弄的很舒服。

伊万听着那悦耳的呻吟，接着把包裹着耻骨的残余布料都被撕扯了下来，让整个性器都暴露在阳光下。基尔的性器颜色很浅，耻骨和囊袋上覆盖着些许卷曲的银色毛发，伊万用手弹了弹粉色的龟头，看着那阴茎在阳光下晃了晃，他觉得就连上面的皱褶和青筋都很好看。

他亲了亲那已完全唤起的性器，柔软的嘴唇接触到上面的皮肤的那瞬间他听见基尔情不自禁的呻吟。伊万跪坐着，向自己的手吐了口唾沫，再用沾湿的手掌逗弄搓揉着基尔的囊袋，他张口吞吐着面前早已昂扬的阴茎。虽然伊万管基尔叫小兔子，他的小兔子的小兔子的尺寸却不小，几次抽插就搞得他的脸和脖子都开始变得通红，像是喝醉了酒一般。尽管伊万是给人口交的那个，他却从没放弃主导权，他一边吞吐着基尔的阴茎，一边用空闲的那只手抚上基尔的屁股，不断揉捏，时不时的还抽打一下。

“啊，啊啊”，基尔被弄得早已不知道自己身在何方，他感受着伊万温暖湿润的口腔和喉头，感受着他灵巧的舌头不断扫过自己的敏感地带。而更加让他兴奋的是这个视角，如同做梦一般，他从上到下的俯视着这个上位者，看着他给自己口交，看着他因为费劲的吞吐自己的分身而涨红了脸。身体上的刺激加上精神上的刺激，基尔伯特的下半身更是处于一种非常兴奋的状态了，他喘息着，龟头的顶端溢出透明的前列腺液，似是即将到达高潮。伊万看着眼前人的状态，会心的一笑，用灵巧的舌头卷过龟头，将那透明的液体用舌头尽数含入口中。

温暖而有一点咸味，基尔的味道。

“啊～啊啊～～” 银发青年用沙哑的声音喊叫着，他想射精，现在，马上，就这样把面前的人那张看似天真无暇的脸弄脏，把他的奶金色的卷毛上都弄上自己的精液。

“现在还不行，耐心一点。” 伊万吐出了基尔的阴茎，狠狠的用手抽打了基尔的屁股一下，这次的力道远远比之前玩乐的拍打要重，”啪“的一声将即将上天的银发青年拽了下来。伊万接着直起身子，退后了一步。

基尔扭动着臀部，嘴里发出呜呜呜的声音，仿佛是在哀求着面前的人继续。这个时候曾经骄傲的自尊，自己曾经一心想致眼前的人死地什么的都不重要了，他只希望他继续给自己服务，让自己射他个满脸， 除此之外，别无他想。

而眼前的高大青年，只是站着看着自己，看着如今衣不蔽体，仅仅在腰上腿上挂着几块破布的自己，而对方却衣着完整，甚至还带着一条围巾。

伊万平静了平静自己的呼吸，脱掉了外套，给基尔口交把他自己也弄得燥热不安。

”我们再玩点别的。“ 他说着拿出了红色记号笔，用嘴咬掉了笔帽。他用手抚过基尔的前胸，也压住躁动的青年让他动弹不得。

”让我想想，你是什么呢？“伊万歪了歪头，思考了下。”你是一个.....“

“Ш-л-ю-х-а”, 他一笔一画很工整的写下， “Шлюха” （荡妇，婊子，妓女），“小基尔，这真是太合适了你了”！他用很下流的方式很有节奏的缓慢的拍打了几下基尔的脸。“小基尔喜欢吗？”基尔把头歪在一边，尽量离他的手远一点，不想搭理他。

“不过，这哪行呢，远远不够形容小基尔呢～” 他手舞足蹈的继续着，刷刷刷的连续写下一大长串俄语单词：“блядь（妓女，婊子）, неряха（荡妇，猪）, лахудра（婊子，荡妇，肮脏的）, потаскушка（荡妇，妓女）, сука（婊子）, грязнуля（婊子，猪）, бикса（荡妇）, развязная девчонка（荡妇）……” 他一边写，一边大声的拼读。声音在空气里，一圈一圈的来回回荡。

“呜”基尔皱起了眉，这一长串俄语词，他只认识两个，都是婊子的意思。其他怕也是差不多的意思。如若不是带着口枷，他怕是要大骂出声了。这个大傻逼，平时没见多爱读书，怎么这些下流的词知道这么多。基尔不甘心的扭动着，他雪白的皮肤上写满了侮辱性的文字，像是鲜血洒满了皑皑白雪。

伊万终于写完了，他欣赏着自己的杰作，近乎全裸的基尔伯特，被挂在铁丝网上，嘴里含着口枷，脚上带着镣铐，上下起伏的胸口和小腹上用鲜红色的记号笔写满了“荡妇”。他的眼神迷茫，脸色绯红，喘着粗气，银丝的唾液落下口边，而性器依然因为未得到释放而高耸。

“要不要叫别人来看看呢？” 伊万坏笑着用手托起下巴似乎在认真思考。“让立陶宛，波兰他们都看看你这幅样子。”

基尔听到一惊，他惊恐的摇起了头。

“对了！” 俄罗斯似乎想到了什么，他的右手握成拳头，狠狠的敲了左手一下，“叫那个男人婆也来吧！” 他把脸凑近了基尔，呼出的气全部都吹到了基尔伯特脸上，“你们睡过的吧？”

基尔伯特把头摇得更厉害了！他拼命的呜咽，想说话却又说不出。

“放心吧，我开玩笑的。” 伊万说着安慰的话却用两只手掐住基尔的脖子，仿佛彰示着自己的主权，他的手很大，完全足够围住基尔伯特的脖颈儿。

在基尔感觉自己快要失去意识的时候，伊万及时放开了他。他的手抚摸过基尔的腰，抚摸过他的胸，抚摸过每一个字母，他闭着眼亲吻着自己的杰作， 虔诚的，嘴里念着 “我的婊子”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超长前戏结束，一共四个play, 每个play作者都挺爱的，总算在普普身上尝试了下荡妇羞辱（作者笑得很张狂！）
> 
> 至于匈牙利，作者也不知道睡没睡过，不过作者觉得当普在苏联大宅时期，青梅竹马从小就认识的匈牙利应该是相对亲近的人，相对和波兰立陶宛之类的而言，总之就是露露醋劲发作了！
> 
> 下一章：本垒！

**Author's Note:**

> 该作者近十年没写过任何中文文章，并且极端忙碌，缺乏耐心，但是有人看的话我会继续写下去的。


End file.
